in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Marble-Droid
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot It's been quite a time since Captain Dark Shell tried to take over the multiverse, and the gang is still recovering from that fight. However, things are peaceful in Echo Creek again, and the gang is having a nice time. However, this changes when the gang sees a mysterious gemstone lurking around the city. But it's not any regular gemstone. No, this is a technologically enhanced gemstone from outer space! What are his intentions? Is he friend, or foe? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Captain Red Shell * Blowy * Starry * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Cosmos Marble-Droid (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones * Emily Green Story The gang is having a relaxing afternoon at the park. * Blade: (playing poker with Boom & Electra) So, ready? * Boom: Yeah. All three of them reveal their cards. * Boom: Ha! Full house! Beat that! * Electra: Four of a kind. How's that? * Blade: Well, here I've got a Royal Flush. * Boom: (gives Blade all the chips) How come you always win these card games? * Blade: (shrugs) * Blast: I've got to say, it's a pretty relaxing afternoon here. * Lemon Glass. It sure is. Anyone want some lemonade? * Starcade: No thanks. *puts her head on a table* * Re-Peat Moss: Yikes. *to Lemon Glass* ''Yes, two glasses please. Non-TRICKY. * Toby Topaz: Yeah, I would like some lemonade too! * Amelia Amethyst: Me too! * Lemon Glass: Got it. *''serves them lemonade* * Blue Ocean: Hey, what's the matter, Starcade? * Starcade: Sorry, I was thinking about Kyoji. He and the other ninjas mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Well...*takes out a blade of grass*...except for this. * Re-Peat Moss: And she has been upset about it ever since. * Blue Ocean: Oh... * Alice: Well, I hope they're ok. * Blast: I'm sure they'll be ok. They're powerful ninjas. I'm sure that whatever they come across, they'll find the way to overcome it. * Starcade: I hope so. It just feels different from last time. * Red Ruby: Yeah, yeah. They'll handle it. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, let's have fun while it lasts! * Starcade: You guys...go ahead. I'll take a nap. *puts her head on the table again* * Blast: Uh, ok? * Blue Ocean: I hope Starcade feels better soon. I don't like seeing her like this. * Red Fork: Yeah... * Green Shadow: It has been intense for us lately. You see, while you guys were trying to save Red Fork from Dr. Zack and Mr. Red, we were in the Portal Dimension fixing an unwanted time portal that appeared in Echo Creek. The ninjas disappeared right after we fixed it. * Blast: Oh my. * Electra: And here I was thinking we'd finally be able to take a break after defeating Captain Dark Shell. As the gang was talking, they see a familiar person come towards them. It's Emily Green! * Green Shadow: Emily Green? * Toby Topaz: Oh no...she's here...*hides behind Sean Sapphire* * Red Ruby: You! What are you doing here? Trying to pull off another "togetherness" scheme? * Red Fork: Hey, calm down guys. She's on our side now. * Emily Green: Yeah. I'm very sorry for everything I did in the past, but I'm willing to make up for my mistakes. * Red Ruby: Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do that? * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, Emily's on our side now? How did that happen? * Red Fork: It's a long story. * Blue Ocean: Basically, we had an adventure in the Locked Rooms again. Emily Green had taken control of one of the black crystals that were left from Captain Dark Shell's dark energy. She was using it to change the events of the past and stuff. * Alice: A really complex traveling through timelines. * Red Fork: At the end, she told us about her past, and why she was doing the things she's been doing, and we decided to give her a second chance. * Alice: Jelo himself agreed to this. * Blue Ocean: And now here we have her. She's a part of the gang now. * Emily Green: I know I did horrible things in the past, and I don't blame you for having your doubts. I understand if you're not willing to trust me... * Red Fork: Hey, don't worry, Emily. Everything's going to be just fine. If the gang gave a second chance to Akasha, and to Boom's gang, they'll surely give you a second chance. *''glances over at the gang''* Right guys? * Green Shadow: Of course! * Toby Topaz: I guess so. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, I'm cool with that! * Diana Diamond: Same here. * Red Ruby: *sarcastically* ''Well...uh...sure I am! It's fun having ex-villains around! * Emily Green: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I know I don't deserve it from what I've done, but I'll make sure to do my best to help you guys. ''As the gang is talking, they see a mysterious blue spaceship cross by through the sky. * Bonk Choy: Look! Up in the sky, it's a bird! * Gary Garnet: No, that's a spaceship. * Amelia Amethyst: That can't be bad. It's just a spaceship flying by, right? The gang sees the spaceship land on a hill near Echo Creek. * Amelia Amethyst: On second thought, I guess not. * Blue Ocean: It landed right next to Echo Creek! * Bonk Choy: Should we... * Green Shadow: Yes, we have to investigate. That spaceship landing near our city can mean anything. * Red Fork: Well, let's go, gang! * Blue Ocean: Starcade, are you coming with us? * Starcade: Might as well. Kyoji wouldn't want me to drop out of this anyway. Besides, I've contacted Blue and Pink Angel and they'll be showing up soon. * Re-Peat Moss: That's good news. * Green Shadow: To the spaceship! * Blue Ocean: Let's go. The gang heads to the spaceship. * Alice: I wonder what we'll find. * Blast: Perhaps some kind of alien? * Alice: Highly unlikely, but considering how many weird things we've seen on our adventures, it might actually happen. * Sean Sapphire: Yeah, talking plants, talking cookies, talking video game characters... * Bonk Choy: And talking gemstones. * Green Shadow: Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon. The gang arrives at the spaceship, but it's turned off. Furthermore, there's no sign of anyone nearby. * Toby Topaz: It's dark in there... * Gary Garnet: That's because the spaceship systems are down. Or they are turned off. * Toby Topaz: But there's no one...and I'm already scared. * Sean Sapphire: Don't be. We'll find him. * Emily Green: Let's look around. Whoever was in that ship, they couldn't have gone too far. Right? Just after Emily says this, the gang hears some noise coming from a distance. * Red Ruby: Who's there?! * Toby Topaz: Hopefully that was nothing but a hallucination or an illusion... * Green Shadow: Let's look around the ship. Whoever we're looking for must be here somewhere. * Diana Diamond: Good idea. The gang goes to investigate the ship. However, the ship itself is closed. * Blue Ocean: Hm... this ship is locked shut. * Blast: Gee, how do we find whoever came in this ship? * Electra: I'd say we split up in groups to search. Whoever finds something or someone suspicious could send a signal to the other groups. * Sean Sapphire: Alright, let's do it! * Amelia Amethyst: Well, someone has to stay here around the ship. You know, just in case he might be here? * Starcade: If that's possible, I'll assign Blue and Pink Angel to do the job. They're still on their way. * Blue Ocean: That's a good idea. Still, we should keep someone else here until they arrive. * Blade: So, who should stay here and wait at the ship until Blue & Pink Angel arrive? * Starcade: I told them to meet me by the ship. So I'll wait here. You guys go ahead. (Under Construction)